Abandon Ship
Abandon Ship is the easter egg achievement/trophy for the map Voyage of Despair, in which the characters of the Chaos Story must complete the trial set out by the Sentinel Artifact. Requirements * Activate the Sentinel Artifact * Activate the Pack-a-Punch * Acquire the Kraken (Wonder Weapon) Easter Egg Steps (11-21-2018) Step 1: The Sentinel Artifact is yours for the Taking You will need to go to the Poop Deck and activate the Sentinel Artifact. This will open the red door areas of the map. It will also open the Portals and reveal the Pack-a-Punch Pedestals at the Poop Deck, Turbine Room, Lower Grand Staircase, and Cargo Hold. Step 2: For the Elements are Four and Must be Attuned Now you can activate the Pack-a-Punch pedestals (4 total). Remember that the last pedestal activated is where the Pack-a-Punch will spawn. Once all 4 Pedestals have been activated, and the Pack-a-Punch appears, you will hear a sound consisting of a "ding" and chorus. Players usually prefer the Pack-a-Punch to begin at the Lower Grand Staircase. By this time it usually appears in the Turbine Room, depending on how fast the Easter Egg steps are completed, by the time that the Sentinel Artifact needs to be Pack-a-Punched. During this time, players will want to have built the Ballistic Shield (3 parts total) and have acquired it. Also, be sure to have collected all 3 Kraken Distillation Kit parts, and build it at the Engine Room Workbench. The 4th part to the Distillation Kit will be a part from a Catalyst Zombie. After you kill a Catalyst Zombie (Poison, Water, Electric, or Fire) it will drop a body part that you can use to Elementally Upgrade your Kraken. You will first need the Poison Zombie Heart for the Easter Egg. Step 3: To Change the Agents of Change is to Change Everything For this step, you will need to locate 4 Chalk Symbols and their 4 corresponding Clocks. (This lists all possible spawn locations of the Symbols / Clocks) Notate the Symbols and what numbers the minute and hour hands are on the Clocks. You might want to notate which area the Symbols and Clocks are located, in case you need to go back and check the Symbols or numbers, in order to save time. These can be found in any order. You do not need to notate the actual time on the Clocks, but if either the minute or hour hands is not exactly on a number, notate which number they are nearest. There will be 4 Symbols and Clocks total, out of 6 possible locations. *Mail Rooms: Symbol - Beneath a metal stairway. Clock - Directly opposite of the stairs, on the wall, near a doorway (back right, if you're facing the stairway). *Bridge: Symbol - On a desk. Clock - In the Bridge, on the wall in front of the Captain's Wheel. *Upper Grand Staircase: Symbol - Above a doorway, opposite the decorative Clock (back right doorway, if facing the Clock). Clock - Upper Grand Staircase, at the top of the stairway. *1st Class Lounge (Zeus Perk Room): Symbol: Beneath a candle mount on a wall (right corner, if facing the fireplace with the Clock). Clock - 1st Class Lounge, on a mantelpiece, above a fireplace. *Galley: Symbol - On a cabinet beneath a counter. Clock - Galley, on a wall, about the 10 o'clock position from the cabinet with the Symbol, if facing the Symbol. *3rd Class Berths: Symbol - At the base of the wooden staircase. Clock - 3rd Class Berths, on wall opposite the wooden staircase, where the Symbol can be located. After you have located the 4 Symbols and their corresponding Clocks, return to the Bridge where the 4 Levers are located. The Levers will have 1 Symbol, each, on them. The Symbols consist of the following: Right Side Up Triangle, Upside Down Triangle, Up Dash Triangle, and Down Dash Triangle. Right Side Up Triangle.png|Right Side Up Triangle Desktop Screenshot 2019.03.07 - 11.14.57.44.png|Upside Down Triangle Up Dash Triangle.png|Up Dash Triangle Down Dash Triangle.png|Down Dash Triangle There are 4 Bridge Levers in all. Each Lever will have one of the 4 Symbols on them. You will need to move them to the "minutes" position. Example: If one of the Clocks showed 2:50 as the time, move the Lever two spaces to the left. Think of the Lever as a clock. On a clock, the number 10 signifies 50 in minutes. The top of the Lever would be 12. Just aim at the Lever and then press the "Use" button to move the Lever. Aim toward the right side of the Lever if you want it to move right, and aim toward the left side of the Lever if you want it to move left. Note: There is a small clock hand, on the Levers at the Bridge, that stands for the "hour hand". After you finish placing the Bridge Levers in the correct minute positions that you found on the Clocks near the Symbols, you will need to go to the Poop Deck and do the same, except for the "hours" this time. There are 2 Levers by where the Sentinel Artifact was activated. If you are facing the Levers, with the steering wheel in between them, the left Lever is for the Up Dash Triangle and the right Lever is for the Down Dash Triangle. Note: The Poop Deck and Engine Room Levers are for the Clock hour hand numbers. Place both Poop Deck Levers on the correct hour positions and then go to the Engine Room and do the same for those two Levers. (The Poop Deck and Engine Room Lever Symbols do not appear on the Levers. Note: Engine Room Levers are "Up Triangle" for the bottom left Lever and "Down Triangle" for the top right Lever, if you are facing the Levers and the Odin Statue Perk is up the stairs behind you. There are 4 Levers total, in the Engine Room, but only 2 of them work.) Once all 8 of the Levers are in the correct positions, you will hear a sound consisting of a "ding" and chorus. Step 4: Within the Chain of Phases all is Conceived You will need to find 4 Electrical Outlets that will be sparking or leaking the 4 different Elemental substances (Poison, Water, Electric, & Fire). 10A. State Rooms on the left, if coming from the Forecastle. One is located on a wall near a doorway. 10B Upper Grand Staircase, at the top floor, 9n the lower right wall; if facing the Clock. 10C 1st Class Lounge, to the left of the Zeus Perk Statue, if facing the Statue. Outlet is on a wooden beam. 10D Dining Hall, left of the Ra Statue, on a wall by a table and chair. Face the Statue area to see the outlet. 10E Aft Decks, within a buildable barrier window, opposite the Mystery Box. 10F 3rd Class Berths, outlet located by the staircase. Black and white design floor tile. Bring the corresponding Catalyst Zombie to the Outlet and kill it close to the Outlet. This will create a teleporter pad on the floor. Only one Catalyst Zombie can be killed near the Outlet per round. Example: Electric Zombie for round 9, Water Zombie for round 10, etc. After all 4 teleporter portals have been created, they need to be activated in a specific order. Order: Gas, Water, Electricity, and Fire. Portals can be created in any Elemental order but MUST be USED in the correct Elemental order. To begin, if you don't get a Gas/Poison Zombie, you cannot do any of the other 3 Elementals. To teleport, everyone stand on it. The pad will light up. Hold the activate button and it will teleport everyone to wherever on the map. Complete the challenge by killing Zombies, Blightfathers, and the like. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Achievements